Reporting may perform an important role in treasury management activity, addressing regulatory requirements, structuring advice on controls and processing system weaknesses and providing advice on use of various accounting treatments for complex transactions.
Reporting functionality for certain software and/or hardware applications often requires separate software modules and/or hardware modules that reside independently of the application generating the reported information.
It would be desirable to join the reporting modules more closely to the application generating the reported information.